emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5396 (10th September 2009)
Plot Carl makes another hint to Chas in front of Paddy that she needs to tell him the truth and she starts to think he has a point - she can’t continue living in fear that he's going to find out. Katie warns her that her whole life is at risk and to think long and hard before she makes any rash decisions about leaving Paddy, but Chas can’t see any other options, she feels wretched for betraying his trust and can’t live with herself. Meanwhile, Paddy is on his way to the cricket match when Carl stops him and tells him they need to have a serious chat in private. Paddy knows what's coming and tries to laugh it off when Carl tells him Chas doesn’t want to be with him, but is crushed when Carl drops the bombshell that they slept together. Elsewhere, Bob is still trying his best to keep Gennie and Jamie apart. She admits to Viv and Brenda that she’d like Jamie to be more than a friend and Bob is disconcerted when he overhears her telling the women that they’ve already shared a charged moment at Katie’s party. Michael arrives in the village and spends an afternoon in bed with Debbie at Tug Ghyll. However, when Cain arrives home, Debbie's terrified. Also, it's the day of the cricket match and Ashley is tense. Meanwhile, Laurel is on the opposing team and she's irritated to see Ashley and Sally getting so close. At the pub, it's Marlon’s day off and he has left Moira a menu plan to stick to, but she disregards it and adds in her pies which go down a treat with the locals. Cast Regular cast *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Carl King - Tom Lister *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy Guest cast *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Café Hope - Café *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Cricket Pavilion *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,120,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes